Entre Deux Univers
by MaZelle Tornade
Summary: Bella fréquente Edward depuis 2 mois, rencontré par hasard dans les sous-bois. Mais depuis une semaine, il met une distance à leur relation. Ils se retrouvent au bal d'Halloween, une soirée qu'elle n'oubliera pas de sitôt ! Elle ne le sait pas encore, mais deux univers parallèles les séparent...


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight sont à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux et leur inventer une autre histoire.

* * *

 **Coucou,**

 **Voici une histoire qui me trotte depuis trop longtemps dans la tête. C'est la première fois que je tente cette aventure, car écrire des poèmes c'est mon dada, mais écrire une fiction c'est tout nouveau pour moi. J'espère que vous serez indulgent mais sincère dans vos reviews, si toutefois, Entre Deux Univers vous plaît.**

 **Merci** **sevmia pour ta correction et tes conseils :-). Je trouve mes textes plus fluides !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Le bal d'Halloween_

Comme chaque année, la petite ville de Forks organisait son traditionnel bal d'Halloween sous une vaste tente dressée sur une clairière, au milieu de la forêt.

Pour l'heure, Bella terminait de se préparer. Elle enfila ses chaussures blanches à talon aiguille de 12 centimètres, prit sa pochette neigeuse à paillettes noires et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de sa salle à manger. Elle portait pour l'occasion une robe bustier sombre en tissus de velours, au centre une bande noir satiné, recouverte de tulle à paillettes. Sa poitrine se trouvait renfermée d'une fine mousse satinée, couverte de plumes charbonneuses et sa robe était bouffante de voile ébène, surplombée de tulle à paillettes. Ses cheveux rouges, eux, étaient relevés dans un chignon parfait, digne de danseuses étoiles. Pour finir, un masque de loup blanc avec des paillettes cachait la moitié de son visage.

Satisfaite du résultat, bien qu'elle n'avait eu aucun mal à se préparer puisqu'elle était une grande danseuse étoilée, elle se dirigea vers la porte, prête à sortir, mais elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers Jake, un Husky sibérien au pelage noir et blanc qui partageait sa vie depuis maintenant cinq ans.

Étrangement, depuis qu'elle l'avait recueilli chez le meilleur ami de son père, Billy Black, à ses trois mois, elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées et dialoguer avec lui. Ce qui avait été déstabilisant au début, était pour elle toujours un mystère et elle ne savait pas d'où provenait cette... connexion entre eux.

Mais cette connexion spéciale, elle ne l'avait pas qu'avec lui, mais avec certaines espèces d'oiseaux, ce qui lui servait grandement quand Bella allait se promener dans la forêt. Aucun risque pour qu'elle s'y perde.

La jeune femme se demandait toujours comment il lui était venu cette capacité à dialoguer avec certains animaux... Est-ce que c'était le fait qu'elle soit avancée dans son chemin de l'éveil ? Ou qu'elle avait une ouverture d'esprit plus poussée que certains individus ? Et qu'elle savait par des voyages astraux qu'elle faisait pendant la nuit, que la Terre n'était pas la seule à être peuplée d'êtres de lumières, de créatures aussi magnifiques qu'effrayantes, qui occupaient la galaxie ? Elle ne saurait le dire, mais elle n'était pas folle pour le divulguer à qui que ce soit — qui la ferait interner immédiatement dans un asile psychiatrique où résidaient de nombreux patients ayant des aptitudes paranormales.

– J'espère que tu ne feras pas de bêtise pendant que je serai absente, ce soir.

Jake la regardait d'un œil mauvais, avachi sur son coussin moelleux où crépitait un feu dans le coin du salon.

 _« Aucun risque que j'te ronge les pieds de tes meubles. J'suis plus un chiot, alors profite de ta soirée et m'fait pas chier ! »_

– Je ne faisais pas référence à ça, mais ne va pas encore emmerder James, lui répondit-elle posément. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas aller pisser devant sa porte. Compris ?

 _« Sérieux, Bells ? C'est lui qui me cherche des poux et c'est moi qui devrais rester sagement dans mon coin ? »_

Il n'avait pas tort.

Depuis que ce vieux monsieur était venu s'installer à Forks, James en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à sa voisine et son Husky. Alors que Bella s'était présentée amicalement chez lui avec une assiette de pancakes dans les mains en signe de bienvenue, lui l'avait littéralement snobé et claqué la porte au nez. Depuis ce jour, il s'en prenait à sa voiture, lui écrivant salope à l'arrière de son parebrise ; il lui balançait des œufs pourris sur son paillasson et lui faisait des doigts d'honneur quand elle bouquinait sur la balancelle de son jardin. Quant à Jake, lui, il avait eu droit à de la nourriture empoisonnée et un aller direct à la clinique vétérinaire de Seattle.

– Ignore-le ! lui dit-elle d'un ton sévère avant de fermer sa porte à clé et de rejoindre sa voiture, une mini Countryman carmin.

Elle fila à une vitesse respectable dans la ville et arriva dix minutes plus tard sur les lieux.

Derrière son masque de loup qu'elle portait pour la soirée, Bella se mêla aux invités qui arrivaient désormais en un flux ininterrompu. L'anonymat, cette année, des convives conférait une atmosphère énigmatique à l'événement, et le champagne coulait déjà à flots. Pourtant, une fureur sourde grondait en elle. Elle ne se remettait toujours pas des mots terribles qu'avait eus Edward au sujet de leur relation : « Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble », avait-il dit en serrant les dents.

Certes, ils avaient convenu depuis le début de ne se poser aucune question sur leur histoire, mais ses sentiments à l'égard de cet homme étaient devenus complexes. Trop complexes, au point que maintenant elle se posait des questions !

Est-ce qu'elle pouvait prendre le risque de lui avouer ses sentiments et de briser cette étincelle entre eux ?

Bien sûr que non !

Mais est-ce qu'elle pouvait le laisser partir et le voir filer le parfait amour dans les bras d'une autre ?

Voilà que la jeune femme était dans la mouise et jusqu'au cou ! Mais elle resongea à leurs brûlants tête-à-tête nocturnes qui nourrissaient en elle la plus vive des passions, et Edward lui manquait désormais à chaque instant qu'elle passait loin de lui, retenu par ses tâches et obligations dont il gardait, à ce jour, le secret.

Cet homme était à lui tout seul, une vraie énigme.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle tombe sur des mecs qui étaient louches ?

C'était vrai que Bella n'avait pas rencontré Edward autour d'un café, mais dans une forêt. C'était fin août, il faisait agréablement doux et elle avait décidé d'aller se balader avec Jake, elle, pour se ressourcer, lui, pour se dégourdir les pattes. Elle l'avait aperçu au loin à cueillir des champignons dans les sous-bois et elle avait été immédiatement charmée par cet homme grand à l'apparence svelte, élancé et très gracieux. Ses cheveux qui oscillaient du brun roux aux bronzes foncés, partaient dans tous les sens, comme s'il venait de sortir du lit. Quant à sa beauté, il était à couper le souffle.

Ils avaient fait connaissance, et bien qu'il n'avait pas de téléphone portable, ils se donnaient rendez-vous tous les jours dans leur clairière, là où tout avait commencé, il y a deux mois de cela.

Tout en sirotant son champagne, offert par un serveur, elle écoutait les mélodies qui lui parvenaient de la salle de bal.

– Bonsoir, charmante danseuse, déclara une voix d'homme derrière un somptueux loup en sequins verts étincelant avant de lui adresser une révérence à l'ancienne.

En parlant du loup, Bella reconnut immédiatement le timbre envoutant d'Edward, et inclina à son tour son corps en avant avec grâce.

– Bonsoir, monsieur le monarque, dit-elle, tandis qu'Edward lui faisait un baisemain.

La jeune femme l'avait reconnu dès l'instant où il était entré dans la pièce dans son magnifique costume de monarque céladon avec son loup assorti.

La colère et la terrible blessure qui la rongeaient de l'intérieur, lui donnaient presque envie de le voir flirter avec une autre femme : ainsi, elle aurait pu facilement l'accuser de traîtrise et mettre un terme à leur relation, qui elle savait, ne mènerait nulle part. Or, pour l'heure, Edward se trouvait devant elle, dans l'incapacité de lui refuser sa compagnie...

 _L'amour te ramollit, ma vieille ! se dit-elle._

– Tu m'accordes une danse, Bella ?

Ses yeux émeraude pétillèrent derrière son masque.

– J'en serais ravie, Edward !

De toute évidence, lui n'avait pas souffert de la distance qu'il avait instaurée entre eux ! Et elle n'avait pas dû lui manquer en une semaine...

Edward glissa alors son bras sous le sien, la prit par la taille et l'entraîna d'un pas rapide vers la piste de danse. Là, il fit signe à l'orchestre d'enchaîner sur un tango et serra Bella contre lui.

Il la fit virevolter, ses lèvres rouges dessinant un sourire sensuel, il resserra davantage son étreinte autour de sa cavalière, avant de conclure en un somptueux renversé. Bella le suivait de façon très fluide.

À l'issue de ce tango endiablé, Bella ne se fit pas prier pour accepter une nouvelle coupe de champagne, tandis que Edward buvait une coupe de jus de fruits.

– Ta semaine s'est bien passée ? s'enquit-elle, refoulant sa colère qui revenait au galop.

– Ç'a été dans l'ensemble et toi ?

– Pas vraiment, tu m'as manqué ! osa-t-elle lui dire pour voir sa réaction.

Mais dommage pour elle, Edward resta impassible sur ses émotions.

– Écoute, Bella, il faut que nous parlions. Pas ici, pas en présence d'oreilles indiscrètes, lui annonça-t-il. Suis-moi.

– Mais...

Edward ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une, il la conduisit, main dans la main, jusqu'à l'intérieur de la forêt. Le soleil était déjà couché, mais le ciel était encore baigné d'une lumière rose et orange, qui s'assombrissait, déclinant rapidement.

Une agréable sensation de confort s'empara d'elle, tandis que le vent déferlait faisant frémir les feuilles des arbres, soulevant des odeurs variées, de terre, de mousse, de feuilles séchées, des sous-bois exhalaient des senteurs étonnantes.

Tous ces parfums hivernaux resplendissaient, et Bella respira à pleins poumons des effluves, empreintes de douceurs, d'harmonies : dont les odeurs se mêlèrent, se cofondèrent, se retrouvèrent dans l'air frais et paisible de l'hiver.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître aux yeux des autres, la forêt était sa deuxième maison. Un havre de paix où se mêlaient amour et respect. Amour et respect des végétaux, de chaque animal qui habitait les lieux, en passant par les mammifères aux minuscules insectes qui gravitaient autour des humains.

Bella ancra ses yeux chocolat dans les yeux émeraude d'Edward, qui avait les épaules voutées et une étrange tristesse passa dans ses yeux.

– Ça ne va pas, Edward ? Tu m'as l'air...

Il la prit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa, couvrant sa bouche de la sienne pour sceller les derniers mots qu'elle allait prononcer. La jeune femme savait que c'était une tactique de diversion, rien de plus, et qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser avoir, tel un oiseau pris au piège dans les mailles d'un filet.

Bella le savait. Mais la chaleur du corps d'Edward contre le sien ne tarda pas à vaincre la faible voix de la raison. Les sensations que lui procurèrent ses lèvres lui coupèrent le souffle et l'envie de parler. Ses mains autour de ses épaules la firent entrer dans un monde magique où rien d'autre ne comptait qu'elle et lui.

Leurs lèvres semblaient aimantées l'une à l'autre, à la fois généreuses et demandeuses. Leurs langues se mêlaient dans une danse érotique et familière.

 _Bordel, se dit-elle, je suis incapable de maîtriser le désir que j'éprouve pour lui. Pour lui et lui seul._

Edward savait comment l'embrasser, la caresser, pour la faire fondre de plaisir. Elle sentait la chaleur de ses paumes contre sa nuque, une chaleur qui se fit plus vive encore quand il descendit ses mains sous son bustier, et délicieusement brûlantes quand il prit ses seins en coupe, faisant jouer ses pouces sur ses boutons rosés durcis. Une chaleur qui se répandit partout dans son corps. Intense. Soudaine. Indispensable.

Fougueusement, Bella serra ses hanches contre les siennes et glissa ses mains sous le fin coton de la chemise de son amant pour caresser le bas de son dos, où elle trouva une chaleur tout aussi intense que la sienne.

Edward était en train de l'embrasser au clair de lune et, quand il l'embrassait de cette façon, plus rien ne comptait. Tout l'univers n'était que perfection. Une perfection pleine de promesses.

xXxXx

Edward rompit leur intense baiser pour l'admirer dans le clair de lune, son doux visage d'une blancheur laiteuse, ses seins ronds aux pointes tendues et frémissantes. Il effleura la chair tiède et tendre de ses seins, et il sentit son sexe durcir dans son boxer.

Avec son approbation muette, il fit glisser son collant blanc opaque le long de ses cuisses doucement, puis jusqu'à ses chevilles, tandis qu'il remontait sensuellement ses mains en sens inverse sur ses jambes, ses cuisses, ses fesses pour faire glisser son string, qui reçut le même maléfice que son collant.

– J'aimerais tant que ce moment dure éternellement, murmura-t-elle entre deux soupirs.

Le spectacle de Bella à moitié nue dans un rayon de lune était d'un érotisme si puissant qu'il ne résista pas au désir de passer sa langue sur l'extrémité de ses seins.

Encouragé par ses soupirs d'extase et par le fait qu'elle se pressait contre lui tout en ondulant des hanches, elle, prenant appui contre le tronc d'un arbre, lui, derrière elle, il eut le plaisir de sentir son sexe durcir davantage au contact de ses fesses nues.

– Continue, Edward. Je t'en prie, j'ai envie de toi !

La tête penchée en avant, il taquina du bout de sa langue son cou et remonta vers son lobe d'oreille pour le gober dans sa bouche.

Bella gémit de plaisir, sous l'effet de leurs ébats torrides, alors qu'Edward lui écartait les jambes puis palpa de plus belle ses seins et ses cuisses.

Après avoir défait la boucle de sa ceinture et déboutonné son pantalon en toile, il fit glisser celui-ci jusqu'à ses chevilles.

Dans le creux de sa main, il fit apparaître mentalement un préservatif qu'il enfila et se présenta devant son centre humide, déjà prêt pour lui.

La tête enveloppée dans du coton, les sens en fusion, son désir toujours plus intense et son souffle mêlé au sien, il la pénétra d'un coup de reins et commença à aller et venir en elle. Tandis qu'elle lui demandait de continuer, agrippé à ses hanches, il entendait ses gémissements qui exprimaient l'extase à l'état pur et il redoubla d'efforts. Dans le même temps, il sentit s'envoler ses dernières craintes de commettre un impair en faisant l'amour avec Bella, car il avait su retenir sa force et son envie de la marquer comme compagne. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il crut, car il ne ressentit pas à cet instant le petit organe fin sortir de son urètre et transpercer le préservatif pour se faufiler dans l'utérus de la jeune femme. Elle non plus, elle ne ressentit pas de brûlure alors que le petit organe s'infiltrait dans ses chairs les plus intimes.

La façon qu'elle eut de planter ses ongles dans l'écorce de l'arbre et ses ondulations du bassin lui apprit qu'elle venait dans une ultime crispation de tout son corps, de céder au plaisir. Alors quand il fut à bout de souffle et incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il se déversa en longs jets chauds dans le creux de son ventre, tandis que l'organe fin se retirait progressivement sans que les deux amants ne s'en aperçoivent.

Edward avait mille choses à lui dire, mais il se contenta d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux et d'en humer le troublant parfum avec le secret espoir qu'ils ne se quitteraient jamais. Mais il savait que cela était impossible... Car elle ne faisait pas partie du même monde que le sien.

Leur amour était déjà voué à l'échec.


End file.
